Lies
by AmethystDreamer
Summary: When lies are required.... Total C/S fluff.


**Title: Lies**

**Pairing: Susan/Caspian**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: When lies are required.....**

**Disclaimer: this scene would totally be in the movie if I owned any rights at all.**

* * *

Caspian had been taught from an early age that you do not keep secrets, not important ones, and you never ever lie to the people you care about. He cared about Peter, Edmund, and most especially little Lucy, who maybe all ready knew what they were trying so hard to keep quiet.

It could never get out what exactly it was between them, not until they were properly married; royalty, particularly Queens of Old were respectable, chaste creatures. It would never do to allow the population of their new, mismatched kingdom to know exactly what went on behind closed doors. Susan the Gentle was much beloved in her people's eyes; to hear them whisper horrible things behind her back (that she was easy, impure) simply could not be allowed. Moreover, she was not impure-he was the only man to have ever touched her, and he planned to keep it that way.

To be honest, there is that no lies again, it wasn't so much the common people's reaction he was concerned about. It was more the other kings, though they were kings only in name now; King Caspian X was the sole ruler of Narnia. It was one king, to be specific, the High King Peter. If he found out what Caspian was doing to his precious younger sister- Susan arched her back in her sleep, and pressed a little closer to his body- what he wanted to do to her, at all times of the day, regardless of where he was or who he was with, the High King would have his head. It was not as if his intentions were dishonorable, he fully planned to marry this woman, as soon as possible, and craved her presence like a sun-starved plant.

"Mmm, Caspian." The now waking queen murmured. "Good morning."

He tucked her in his arms securely, rolling over until his face was above hers. "Good morning, love." Caspian kissed her gently, and pulled away. She frowned, and followed his mouth until she was lying atop of him, kissing him in a way that made him ache.

A pounding on the door made them stop, Susan looking sadly up at him. "That's my cue isn't it?"

He stoked her face softly. "If Peter knew, I don't think we'd ever be able to have children. And I want so badly to have small Susan's."  
As she rose from the bed, she laid a goodbye kiss on him, before pulling on her shift. "And I adore the idea of having brave, chiviourlous sons, just like their father."

He grinned cheekily. "Not so chivalrous."

Susan walked over to the closet, against the back wall of it there was a door leading back to her own rooms. "Only two more days until I can stay forever. I love you."  
"And I you." He called, before she disappeared.

When the interrupting pounding was joined with Peter's voice, he yanked on his breeches, and opened the door. "Yes, Peter?"

His soon to be brother eyed him in a speculating manner. "Just checking to make sure you had a nice night, alone, because you're engaged to my sister."

Caspian looked longingly towards his grand bed, with pillows and sheets that still smelled of her bath. "Alone, all alone, as I agreed to when I asked your sister to be mine."

Yes, he had been taught not to lie, but when the lie protected the one good thing in his life, the one thing that took away his worries, his stress, the one thing to look forward to after a day of struggling to make a now united world work, he would lie through his teeth.

Lucy, who just happened to be walking by, flashed two fingers at him, and smirked, in that all-knowing way of hers. He laughed and shut the door.

Two more days and there would never be another lie (though they were pointless against Lucy innocent way of knowing everything about everybody).

* * *

**So I fell in love with Caspian, and now my friends are driven crazy with me talking about how hot guys with swords are. Whatever, if I can't have him, I want Susan to.**

**This is the first of, hopefully, many S/C to come. I really enjoy reading the other fanfics on this site, and I hope all the crazy good authors out there will continue making S/C fanfics, and vids on youtube, because that was what really inspired this oneshot. **

**So I hope you all liked it, and will review to tell me what you think.**


End file.
